1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generation technology, and more particularly to a wave-driven power generation system, which moves wave-making barrels in water reservoirs alternatively up and down to create water waves, forcing float boards to move a transmission gearbox in transferring rotary driving force through an inertial wheel set to a power generating unit for generating electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although nuclear power is an effective source of power, the problems of nuclear waste disposal and nuclear power safety have always been controversial. At present, thermal power can provide livelihood electricity, however it is not in line with the principles of environmental protection and its cost is also high. Further, wind-driven and solar power generators are environmentally friendly; however, their cost is high. Further, wind-driven and solar power generators are subject to weather restrictions. Further, hydroelectricity is the production of electrical power through the use of the gravitational force of falling or flowing water, however, the level of gravitational force of falling or flowing water affects the performance of hydroelectric power generation. Further, hydroelectric power plants must be built near dams and water sources, so they are likely to be small and geographically limited.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power generation system that is free from geographical limitations, cost-effective and environmentally friendly, and that does not cause pollutions or produce waste materials.